In today's busy environment, it is common to forget tasks or items of necessity. Some consumers rely on habits and routines to help them remember food items while grocery shopping. Other consumers who rely less on memory create a written list of food items before they go to the grocery store. Yet other consumers use more sophisticated techniques such as a calendar application to generate notices to manage and itemize tasks.